together, we are saved
by bloodluva666
Summary: songfic. Phineas tells Ferb he loves him. Ferb freaks out. attempted suicide. no death. sorry if your disappointed. also there is alot of oocness.


I was in ISS (in school suspension) today and I had no work to do, so I started thinking about jumping out the window since I was so bored. Then I started to think about Phineas and Ferb. So here's a boredom fic.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't know who does. I also don't own the song. Savin' Me by Nickleback. Oh, and I'm sorry if you think that Ferb sounds all mean and stuff in the beginning.

He turns around, a look of disgust gracing his features, never even answering me. He's looking away, walks over to his dad and said, "Dad, can I live with mom?" His dad looks hurt, but I feel crushed. This is my fault, I had to tell him how I feel, we're both guys! He probably has a girlfriend back in Britain.

Looking over at my green-haired step-brother whom I had fallen in love with, he didn't look my way, it was as if I was invisible! "F-Ferb, I- wait a minute, I didn't mean specifically that! Well, I did but…." Sigh, "I can't help how I feel! I-"

"What about Isabella? Phineas, she loves you. Why would you pick me over her?" Ferb looked mad, disgusted, and sounded confused.

"Isabella doesn't love me. I always thought that she had a thing for you." Now I was confused, why would he think that Isabella liked me? The hurt however, was winning out over the confusion because of the look on his face.

"She loves you, Phineas. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack. I am returning to Britain to live with my mother." As he walked out of the room, I could feel my heart breaking. I went into the room that we share and watched silently as he packed up his belongings into a few suitcases. "Ferb, please don't go. I can move to a different room, and leave you alone, but please stay! I think that I'll die without you!" it may be my imagination but, I think that his expression seemed to soften, but then he looked disgusted again.

"Then die! I never want to see your face again!" Ferb was walking towards the door.

"No, wait. You don't have to go, I will." I turned around and walked out of the room, down the stairs and outside. I started to remember all the good times as I walked.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

I could feel the tears as they escaped through my eyelashes. The traitorous warm liquid was spilling down my face as I made my way to the park.

_Oh, I reach for you,_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

Looking around the park, I see me and Ferb everywhere laughing. Right beneath that tree was where I finally admitted to myself that I fell in love with my step-brother. It was becoming too much for me so I walked toward town.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

All over the place I can see Ferb and me, walking, talking and laughing. I walked more quickly, hating what I'm seeing until I saw an unfamiliar building, it was tall, very tall. Something that would show no mercy. I vaguely registered what it was called before I climbed the stairs leading to its top, Doufenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Walking over to the ledge, I looked down. It was even taller than I thought. I took a deep breath and held it as I stepped on the side, ready to throw myself off at a moments notice, when the first police car pulled up.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

More police cars were arriving and a crowd was beginning to form. "HEY BOY, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" A policeman holding a megaphone shouted at me. I looked down at them all, did I want to talk about it? No, I don't. They all make it seem so easy for me to step down! I can't do that, I have nothing.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With all these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

"PHINEAS! BABY, COME DOWN! PLEASE!" My mother's voice now, I looked down again to see my small family. My mother, step-father, Candace and Perry., but no Ferb. Of course there's no Feb, I didn't even know that I was hoping until a fresh wave of tears passed through my eyes.

"Phineas." Turning around to that gorgeous British accent, to see the boy that I'd do anything for.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

Ferb was standing there, looking cautious and worried. Seeing him, made me just want to step off the ledge and launch myself into his arms, but I refrained. I knew why he's here, and it's not because he cares.

"Go away Ferb! I know your up here to keep me from jumping so that you don't have to live with the guilt of my dying over you!" I turned back around ready to jump, but a hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me back, hard.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The breath left my chest with a whoosh, but I hurriedly scrambled to my feet and tried to go back to the ledge, but his arms were around my waist, "Phineas! Listen to me!"

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

I stopped struggling because I was curious over what he had to say, but I was still ready to throw myself over the ledge. My tears were falling faster now, but I didn't care I just wanted to know what he wanted. "What?"

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"I don't want you to die because I love you Phineas, not because I'd feel guilty."

"Well then why did you freak out when I told you how I felt? You…." My breathing was turning into hysterical sobs and my tears won't slow down or stop.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

"We're both guys! When I realized that I loved you, I decided that it was fine because you didn't return my feelings. There's nothing wrong with a disgusting crush if it's one sided." I was confused, he loved me? "And to top off the wrong scale, we're brothers!"

"Step-brothers!" I was shaking now.

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Phineas, it's wrong. What would people think?"

"I don't care! I love you Ferb, but if your going to listen to everyone else instead of your feelings, then I want to jump. Listen to what your heart wants!" I was struggling again, trying to break free of the arms that seemed to be locked around me.

"I am." Then his lips were on mine, his tongue was tracing my bottom lip as I opened my mouth, allowing him access.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

His tongue was soft and warm on mine, it was like our tongues were dancing in a nice to meet you way. We didn't end the kiss until air was becoming an issue. My tears had stopped, but the sobs continues=d as he wrapped me tighter in his arms, now instead of holding me down he seemed to be protecting me.

"Does this men that we're together?" He asked me this. I didn't know, an involuntary smile found it's way to my lips though as I looked back up at him.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Yeah, I guess we are." I found myself feeling giddy as I stood up and walked toward the stairs with Ferb, but his hand on my arm stopped me.

"Phineas, you do know that we're going to have rough lives if we go public." I looked at my green-haired step-brother, I stared at him for about ten minutes, then smiled.

"Your worth it Ferb." He was frowning but then he smiled, took my hand, gave me a chaste kiss and we walked hand-in-hand to meet our fate.

Together.

**Well, that it. Just something I had on my mind in ISS. Please review. Flames are welcome.**


End file.
